Misi
by Zaitte Arashima
Summary: Sakura yang harus menerima resiko menjadi pasangan hidup Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke selalu disibukkan oleh misi-misinya. Ninja hebat Konoha yang dulunya seorang missing-nin. Don't Like, Don't Read. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Story: Yunacha Zaitte**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance & Angst**

**~Misi~**

Seberkas cahaya menyinari sebuah kamar minimalis pagi itu. Memberikan cahayanya kepada siapapun. Mencoba memberitahukan kepada siapapun yang masih menikmati alam mimpinya bahwa pagi hari telah datang.

"Enghhh…" terdengar lenguhan panjang yang berasal dari bibir seorang wanita cantik. Ia terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang menembus gorden kamar. Cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya saat tertutup. Dan juga membuat panas sekujur wajahnya dan tubuhnya. Sekarang, wanita tersebut tengah merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil duduk di atas kasur.

Lalu, wanita tersebut berjalan gontai menuju jendela. Membuka gorden yang ditembus oleh matahari pagi yang menyehatkan tadi, dan membuka jendela di balik gorden tersebut. Sesekali wanita tersebut menghirup udara segar saat jendela kamar telah terbuka. Sambil memperhatikan suasana di pagi hari. Wanita tersebut tidak memperdulikan udara dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang-tulangnya. Dia hanya ingin menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan.

Setelah puas, wanita tersebut berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tetapi, saat hampir melewati ranjang yang dia tiduri, wanita tersebut masih sempat tersenyum kepada seseorang yang masih terlelap. Dia adalah seorang lelaki tampan berambut hitam kebiruan dan berwajah stoic. Tetapi saat dia tidur, wajah pria tersebut terlihat polos. Membuat wanita tadi yang melihatnya terkikik pelan.

Setelah selesai memandangi suaminya itu, wanita tadi segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Ya, Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang pria yang tidak bisa dibilang berwajah buruk. Tampilan dengan rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan yang dibuat mencuat ke belakang. Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang ninja yang hebat di Konoha. Dulunya dia adalah seorang missing-nin kelas S. Sasuke Uchiha seorang pria bermata onyx yang tajam. Semua orang selalu mengatainya pelit kata dan dingin.

Tapi tidak menurut wanita yang kita bahas tadi. Yap.. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno istri dari Sasuke Uchiha. Wanita yang memiliki paras yang cukup cantik ditambah dengan warna matanya yang membuat wajahnya semakin indah, yaitu warna mata seperti batu zambrut. Menurutnya, Sasuke sangat baik dan mempedulikannya. Sasuke tidak pernah berkata kasar kepadanya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Bukankah kita harus menyebutnya dengan panggilan Sakura Uchiha?

**~Misi~**

Terdengar suara kebisingan dari arah dapur. Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Grep..

Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Membuat Sakura kaget. Untung saja dia masih mengontrol dirinya agar pisau yang dia pegang tidak jatuh.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Kau mengagetkanku saja," kata Sakura.

"Emh.. Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Sasuke seraya mencium pipi Sakura.

"Kau masak apa hari ini?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Kali ini, aku memasak nasi goreng ekstra tomat. Kau pasti menyukainya, kan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Apapun yang kau masak, pasti aku menyukainya," goda Sasuke kambil mencolek dagu Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura blushing.

**~Misi~**

Saat ini suasana hening. Dikarenakan ini adalah jam makan pagi. Sasuke memang menerapkan peraturan agar tidak mengobrol saat makan. Maka dari itu, tidak ada tutur kata yang terdengar dari bibir mereka berdua. Yang ada hanya suara benturan sendok dan piring.

.

.

.

Makan telah berakhir dan sekarang Sakura tengah mencuci piring kotor bekas sarapan tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke, Sasuke tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi menjalankan misinya.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku pergi dulu, ya?" kata Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi Sakura. Setelah itu Sasuke segera pergi menuju kantor hokage.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun, Jaa… Hati-hati," kata Sakura.

Ya, itu adalah salah satu resiko menjadi pasangan hidup Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke selalu disibukkan oleh misi-misi yang tiada berhentinya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap punggung suaminya sampai menghilang dari pengelihatannya. Setelah itu, Sakura masuk ke rumah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya.

**~Misi~**

"Huh.. Aku pulang terlambat lagi. Semoga Sakura sudah tidur. Jika belum, dia bisa sakit karena tidur terlalu larut," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat menuju ke rumahnya. Sasuke baru pulang dari misinya dan jam telah menunjukkan pukul 22:45.

.

.

"Tadaima.." saat sampai di dalam rumah, tak ada yang merespon Sasuke. Berarti Sakura telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dan itu membuat hati Sasuke lega.

**~Misi~**

Saat sampai di kamar, Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang yang akan ditidurinya bersama Sakura. Sebelum berbaring di atas ranjang, Sasuke mencium Sakura terlebih dahulu. Dan kelakuan Sasuke tersebut, membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ehm.. Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang?" kata Sakura senang sambil memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Ya, Sakura. Seperti yang kau lihat. Tidak mungkin aku belum pulang sementara yang kau peluk adalah aku," kata Sasuke.

"Hihi," Sakura hanya terkikik pelan mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Um… Sasuke-kun, apakah kau besok ada misi?" tanya Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan HHP (baca: harap-harap cemas).

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Sasuke. Raut mukanya yang semula lelah menjadi bersemangat.

"Oh… Tapi mengapa kau bersemangat seperti itu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan sedih.

"Apakah kau satu misi dengan wanita cantik?" lanjut Sakura bertanya. Kali ini sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang siap keluar dari matanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan bersama wanita yang sangaat cantik!" kata Sasuke lebih bersemangat.

"Oh… Be-gitu.." isak Sakura. Kali ini Sakura tidak dapat menahan bulir air matanya. Semua merembes begitu banyaknya. Sehingga membasahi sprei ranjang yang mereka duduki.

"Dan kau tahu Sakura? Misi ini adalah misi yang paling menyenangkan," kata Sasuke. Terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan itu sebuah senyuman yang mengembang.

Tetapi, perkataan tersebut membuat hati Sakura semakin tersayat. Sakura tetap menangis. Kali ini, tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. Tidak ada yang mau menghapus air mata Sakura dan menghiburnya seperti yang Sasuke lakukan dulu. Karena sekarang, Sasukelah yang telah membuat Sakura menangis.

"Sasuke-kun, se.. sebe.. nar.. nya.. misi apa yang… mem.. buat.. Sasuke-kun… sangat.. seh… senangh..hiks.." kata Sakura terbata-bata. Masih dengan wajah tertunduk dan terisak.

"Kau ingin tahu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Masih dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"I.. Iya Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura. Sakura sudah memastikan bahwa kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Sasuke akan lebih merobek hatinya.

Sasuke lalu mengangkat dagu Sakura agar bertatap mata dengannya. Bisa Sasuke lihat bahwa mata emerald yang semula cerah terlihat redup.

"Sakura, kau benar ingin tau apa misiku?" kata Sasuke mengulangi.

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh anggukan Sakura.

"Misiku adalah menjaga dan menemani wanita cantik yang ada di hadapanku. Menjagamu, Sakura!" kata Sasuke. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung mencium lembut bibir Sakura.

"Eh?" hanya itu respon Sakura. Dia merasa kaget sekaligus senang karena kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan.

.

.

.

.

**~Misi: End~**

**Aaaaaaaa…..**

**Hahaha #Plak**

**Ehehehe.. fic ini terpikir saat lagi latihan natal. Saat itu sedang nyanyi lagu yang bunyinya 'Long Time Ago In Bethlehem, So The Holy Bible Says' *Leaders: dasar author gila. Yang nyuruh lo nyanyi siapa?***

**Hehe.. Aku hebat, kan? Saat dapat ide itu aku langsung ketawa laknat. Dan aku dihadiahkan oleh teman-teman semburan yang sangat banyak. Karena mereka capek latihan terus..**

**Oh iya, aku belum terlalu paham sama Genre. Jadi, maaf jika ficnya gak ada hubungannya sama genrenya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BOLEH MINTA REVIEW?**


End file.
